The GreenEyed Monster Bites Back
by SeaWench
Summary: Jealousy, confusion, and coffee abound in this product of a misguided imagination. LL, but not just yet. New chapter! (I think I'm more excited about that than any of you)
1. An ordinary pair of pants

Title: The Green-Eyed Monster Bites Back

Summary: Prompted by a comment in the forums, the story took off and I'm following it. Set in mid-to-late season three. 

Disclaimer: If I controlled the universe, I would not stop at owning the show. I would have a button on my remote that could pop Luke out of the TV and into my living room. 

A/N: The vast majority of this story was written a year – and two writing-intensive classes – ago.  Please bear with the earlier chapters.  I was trying out styles, deciding whether to write this in scenes or thoughts, etc. I don't want to rewrite everything to fit my current style, so please trust that the later installments will be better, as I've had a chance to mull this over and work with the best of it.  Also, as always, reviews make me smile.

*********************************************************

_Lorelai is sitting on a stool in the diner sipping from an enormous cup of coffee._

Lorelai: _(yelling into the kitchen)_ Luke! This coffee doesn't taste right.

Jess: _(emerging from the kitchen)_ I made it

Lorelai: Oh, that would explain it.

Jess: Yeah.

Lorelai: So where is Luke?

_Jess finds a rag and starts to wipe the counter. He answers without looking up._

Jess: Getting ready.

_Lorelai raises her eyebrows._

Lorelai: Getting ready for what?

Jess: You'll have to ask him that.

Lorelai: Is he going out with that lawyer woman again?

Luke: _(entering from the stairs)_ She has a name you know.

_Lorelai is just a bit startled at his sudden appearance. She is not sure she likes Nicole, but Luke certainly doesn't need to know that_.

Lorelai: I know

Luke: _(over-patiently)_ And yes, I am seeing Nicole again, not that it's any business of yours.

_Lorelai jumps up from her stool, mock offended_.

Lorelai: Of course it's my business. Anything that could possibly interfere with the steady flow of caffeine is my business. And you leaving him...

_Lorelai gestures dismissively to Jess_.

Lorelai: …in charge of the coffee supply definitely merits my attention.

Luke: I'm sorry you feel that way. Now if you'll excuse me…

_Lorelai moves to stand directly in Luke's path_.

Lorelai: But my coffee…

Luke: I'm sorry, Lorelai…

_He gently moves her to one side._

Luke: But there are more important things in the world than making sure you have your coffee.

_Lorelai sets the cup down so hard the coffee almost sloshes over the side _

Lorelai: Blasphemy! Hey…

_She turns so she can study him more closely._

Lorelai: That's a new shirt.

_Luke shifts uncomfortably. He has been anticipating this. What does it mean, he wonders, that he's a little annoyed it took her so long to notice?_

Lorelai: Those pants are new too. That's the belt I got you, but I'm sure I've never seen that jacket before… _(gasping now)_ You went shopping!

Luke: Well…

_Luke shifts again. Lorelai's talent for stating the obvious does not amuse him today. _

Lorelai: _(pouting dramatically)_ Without me!

Luke: Well, Nicole and I have been going out for a while now, and I figured I probably shouldn't wear the same thing every time.

_Nicole had actually commented on that the last time they went out. Not in an obvious way, of course. Unlike some people he knows, Nicole actually has tact. Later, when he stopped to think about it, he realized the only nice clothes he owned had been bought for him – he still refuses to call them outfits._

Lorelai: Good thought. Now take the jacket off.

Luke: What?

_Luke is appalled. Is he supposed to change just because Lorelai doesn't like his outf…clothes? _

Lorelai: Take the jacket off.  I want to see how the pants fit.

_A little better, but still annoying.___

Luke: What are you talking about?

Lorelai: _(sighing in an exaggerated manner) _You went shopping all by yourself. I want to make sure you didn't screw up.

Luke: The woman at the store said they fit well.

_Lorelai rolls her eyes. Does this man know nothing? _

Lorelai: Luke, Luke, Luke. You never believe what the saleslady says about your clothes. They always lie; they just want you to buy the clothes. That's right up there with 'don't shower right after a perm,' 'never say just a little off the top,' and 'always shave…

_Luke is sure he does not want her to finish that sentence._

Luke: Enough! I can pick out my own clothes.

Lorelai: Uh, I hate to disagree, but I've seen your entire wardrobe. You're fine with the lumberjack look, but with anything else, you need all the help you can get. Now, take the jacket off.

_Luke sighs. Lorelai is the only person in the world who could make him do this and she knows it._

Luke: You're not going to shut up until I strut around in front of you, are you?

Lorelai: Strut! Dirty!

Luke: Fine.

_Jess smirks from behind the counter which he has been wiping avidly. Luke removes his jacket and hangs it over the back of a chair._

Luke: Happy now?

Lorelai: Almost, turn around.

Luke: What?

Lorelai: _(she gestures in a circle)_ Turn around.

_Lorelai watches as Luke hesitantly turns in a circle. She is startled by her awareness of just how good Luke looks in those pants. She wonders vaguely whether it is because he has picked them out for himself. A smile spreads across Lorelai's face as she realizes _she_ is checking _Luke_ out. Luke, the diner man, her constant coffee supplier, has been transformed by an ordinary pair of pants into a startlingly good-looking man. Great ass, she thinks to herself and the smile grows wider._

Lorelai: Just fine. The pants are just fine.

_There is something different in Lorelai's voice. Luke hears, but can't decipher it. Jess knows exactly what it means, but stays silent. His smirk grows to monumental proportions._

_At this point Nicole walks up to the diner and stops short, noting Lorelai's predatory expression. Jess, still wiping the counter, looks up and sees Nicole's startled face. I know, he mouths, I'm sorry. Nicole opens the door and walks in._

Nicole: _(trying to keep her voice down)_ What's all this?

Lorelai: Luke went shopping on his own. I don't trust his judgment when it comes to anything other than flannel, so I was making sure everything fit.

Nicole: Let me guess, he said the saleswoman told him they fit just fine.

_Lorelai's face tries to scowl, but she catches it in time and ends up with what looks like a stifled grin. Why has this woman interrupted her reverie? Was it really necessary for her to walk in right then, when Lorelai knows she was on the verge of something big?_

Lorelai: Yup.

_Nicole crosses to Luke and makes a cursory inspection_.

Nicole: I think he looks just fine.

_She lifts herself up just enough to kiss him lightly. She knows she is marking her territory, something she despises in other women. However, the hesitation only lasts a moment as Luke's smile and Lorelai's scowl are worth a few seconds of self-loathing. _

Nicole: Shall we?

Luke: Yeah.

_Luke holds the door open for Nicole, who waits on the sidewalk while Luke grumbles a few last minute instructions._

Luke: _(to Jess)_ Turn the lights off in the storage room this time.

Jess: Yes, Uncle Luke.

_Luke glances at Lorelai, pouting on her stool._

Luke: And she only gets one more cup of coffee.

Lorelai: Luke!

_Now why had he felt it necessary to add that? Luke shakes his head._

Luke: Goodnight, Lorelai.

_Nicole's stomach tightens as she watches the scene play out. It's the familiarity that bothers her more than anything. Sure, Luke is gruff with Lorelai, but he baits and teases her as well. Nicole has been trying for weeks to loosen him up that much. She was starting to think that maybe Luke just isn't that kind of guy. Now, watching him through the half-open door, she knows he can be._

_Luke shuts the door and walks over to Nicole._

Luke: Let's go.

_Nicole nods in agreement and links her arm through his. She is tempted to glance back to see Lorelai's expression, but she controls herself._

Nicole: So where are you taking me tonight?


	2. How dirty is that counter, really?

Title: The Green-Eyed Monster Bites Back

Disclaimer: If I controlled the universe, I would not stop at owning the show. I would have a button on my remote that could pop Luke out of the TV and into my living room. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_Lorelai watches Luke and Nicole as they cross the street arm in arm._

Lorelai:   Can you believe that?

_She keeps glaring after the couple, long after they have disappeared from view._

Jess:   What?

_Jess continues to wipe the counter without looking up._

Lorelai:    The way she was marking her territory. 

_What is she, a dog?_

Jess:   Whatever do you mean, Ms. Gilmore?

_Someone trespassing on your turf, Lorelai?___

Lorelai:   You were here too. _(mimicking Nicole)_ "I think he looks just fine." 

_And standing on tiptoe to kiss him like that… Spraying him would have been subtler._

Jess:   _(deadpan)_ If you're going to act like a jealous ex-girlfriend, could you please do it outside? You're filling the diner with negative energy.

_Lorelai spins around to face Jess._

Lorelai:   What?

_Jess's smirk is almost audible._

Jess:   You heard me.

Lorelai:   I am not jealous!

Jess:   Then why do you care if Nicole was acting a little possessive?

_Why am I getting in the middle of this?  It's not like I care who Luke dates._

Lorelai:   A _little_ possessive? Dawson could take lessons from her.

_She's Rory's mother, Jess tells himself, leave her alone. He turns away to rinse his rag._

Jess:   Whatever…

Lorelai:   Luke doesn't deserve to be treated that way.

_Oh come on…_

Jess:   Then I guess you weren't paying attention, because Luke didn't seem unhappy with the situation__

Lorelai:   Hmph.

_As Jess walks around the counter to start working on the tables, the silence gives both a moment to think._

_For the first time since Jess had arrived in this insane town, Luke was happy.  He's probably deluding himself, Jess considers, but then, that's often the best feeling out there.  But he deserves it.  After all the crap I've put him through, he deserves it.  Jess glances over at Lorelai.  And I'm not going to let her ruin it.  For the first time, Jess is feeling protective of someone other than his mother or Rory.  It feels weird, he thinks, but hey, might as well run with it._

_Luke _had_ seemed happy. Good for him, Lorelai thinks. Luke could use some happiness after everything he's gone through this year. Still, there is something nagging at the back of her mind that she can't quite place. _

Lorelai:   God, that woman… 

_Here goes…_

Jess:   It not Nicole that's really bothering you, now, is it?

_Damn him for hitting it on his first try._

Lorelai:   Of course it is. What else would it be?

Jess:   Oh, maybe that Luke isn't sitting around waiting for you anymore.__

Lorelai:   I never wanted… Luke wasn't… Jess, we're just friends.

_Right?___

Jess:   Oh, right. I forgot. Just friends.

Lorelai:   What's that supposed to mean?

Jess:   Are you that clueless or do you just really love playing Molly Ringwald?

Lorelai:   What are you talking about?

_Jess turns to look directly at Lorelai, and speaks with perfect, crisp diction._

Jess:   Had your porch fixed recently? Anyone buy your basket, talk at some stupid high school thing, or build you a chuppa?

Lorelai:   You don't know what you're talking about.

_I'm sorry, but you're not getting away unscathed this time, Lorelai Gilmore, no matter whose mother you are._

Jess:   Yes, I do. Rory used to yell at me about making life difficult for Luke, but the way I see it, I haven't hurt him half as much as you have.

_Lorelai doesn't know how to answer this. On some level, there is guilt, as she knows there is truth to what he says, but that knowledge is buried so deep that all she comes up with is rage. _

Lorelai:   I don't have to take this from you.

_If I'm getting in to this I might as well make it count, right?_

Jess:   Well, you're going to hear it eventually. Now seems like as good a time as any.

_Lorelai pulls money for the coffee out of her wallet and throws it down on the counter._

Lorelai:   I'm leaving.

_She turns to walk out the door._

Jess:   _(not backing down) _Fine. It's still true.

_Lorelai spins around._

Lorelai:   I have not hurt Luke!__

Jess:   No, I'm sure it didn't affect him at all when you got engaged.

_How did this idiot ever end up with a daughter like Rory?_

Lorelai:   He was happy for me.

_He was, she thinks to herself, really. Lorelai remembers that part clearly. She also remembers that it bothered her._

Jess:   What could he say? I heard he gave everyone free coffee when you broke it off.

Lorelai:   If he was upset, he would have said something.

_Lorelai realizes the stupidity of her statement before she finishes it. Of course he would never say anything. He's Luke. Luke doesn't do that. Luke sits there, expressionless, while you tear yourself apart trying to figure out what to do, what to say to make him understand.  But understand what exactly?_

Jess:   Like he did over the summer?

Lorelai:   That was different. That was because of you.

Jess:   And I sing in a boy band with Dean on Sunday afternoons.

Lorelai:   If you're Sigmund Freud today, why don't you tell me what it was about?

_Lorelai stands there, waiting, as Jess hesitates a moment to phrase his comments for the greatest effect.__ This needs to be said, but he is only going to say it once.  After that, he'll stay out of Luke's business._

Jess:   Before I showed up, you and Rory were the only family he had around here. He closes the diner and drives you to the hospital when your dad is sick… 

Lorelai:   Who told you…?

Jess:   Rory filled me in on some details. And you run the diner when his Uncle dies. It all seems pretty mutual until the accident. Then, you treat him like some stranger in charge of a delinquent.

Lorelai:   Well, part of that is true. You are a delinquent.

_Jess scowls at Lorelai, who rolls her eyes._

Lorelai:   Fine, you_ were_ a delinquent. Now get to the point.

_Jess pauses for just a second until Lorelai is looking directly at him._

Jess:   It practically killed him to learn how far down he was on your list of priorities.

_Lorelai has been gearing up for a really scathing retort, but comes up with nothing.  Jess' words hurt. She looks up as the bell jingles. Rory walks into the diner. She notices the heightened tension in the air, but assumes it's just the usual. Try as she might to change things, her mom and boyfriend are not going to get along._

Rory:   _(to Jess)_ Hey.

Jess:   Hey.

_Lorelai checks her watch._

Lorelai:   How did you get home so early? I thought the bus didn't leave Hartford until 5:50. You haven't developed super powers behind my back again, have you?

Rory:   Grandma dropped me off.

Lorelai:   Oh. That was nice of her.

Rory:   Yeah.

_Lorelai turns and glares at Jess as if to say, 'We are _not_ finished,' as she picks up her purse. _

Lorelai:   So how was Paris?

Rory:   She's forgiven me apparently.

Lorelai:   Always a plus.

Rory:   And she's mellowed out a little since the whole Jamie thing.

Lorelai:   So Castro instead of Mussolini? 

Rory:   Just about.

_She slings her arm around Rory's shoulder, and the two walk to the door._

Lorelai:   That's great.

Rory looks over her shoulder.

Rory:   Bye, Jess.  I'll see you tomorrow. _(to Lorelai) _So, movie night?

Lorelai:   Sounds good.

Rory:   What should we watch?

Jess:   When Harry Met Sally?__

_Lorelai slowly turns to face the counter, which Jess is wiping again. _

Lorelai:   _(coldly)_ Drop it.

Jess:   _(without looking up)_ Whatever you say, Ms. Ringwald.

_Lorelai and Rory leave the diner in silence. Mother and daughter make it halfway down the block before either speaks._

Rory:   What was that about?

Lorelai:   _(still upset) _Nothing.

Rory:   Okay…

_Lorelai straightens up and shrugs her shoulders. She has a lot to brood over, but there is no reason to involve Rory._

Lorelai:   _(in a much calmer tone)_ No, really. It was nothing. So what movie should we rent?

A/N: Thanks, everyone for your comments on Jess version 1.0.  I hope this one's a bit better.


	3. Give 'em the old razzle dazzle

Title: The Green-Eyed Monster Bites Back

Disclaimer: If I controlled the universe, I would not stop at owning the show. I would have a button on my remote that could pop Luke out of the TV and into my living room. 

________________________________________________________________________

_Lorelai has been at the forefront of Nicole's thoughts all evening, though she has been silent on the subject through dinner and an 8:00 showing of Chicago – her choice, not Luke's. She hasn't seen much of the movie_. 

_The night of their first date, Lorelai was in the diner when Nicole arrived. Luke had introduced her simply as Lorelai. Not 'my friend' or 'my ex-girlfriend,' just 'Lorelai.' Later, when Nicole asked Luke how he knew her, he said he'd been serving her coffee everyday for years. Nicole suspected then that there was a little more to it, but she has held her peace_. 

_Luke has told her about Jess, his nephew, dating Lorelai's daughter, Rory, and has made her laugh on more than one occasion by relating his attempts at parenting and protecting the two  intellectual teenagers. Lorelai seems to crop up in these stories; as well she might, considering the circumstances. Still, Nicole doesn't understand why Lorelai has to crop up in most of Luke's other stories as well. If she's just another regular customer, she might be in one or two, but she ends up a main character in half of them. Lorelai drags Luke to stupid town event, Lorelai and Luke come up with some scheme to annoy the hell out of Taylor Doose, Lorelai runs the diner for Luke when his uncle dies… The list goes on and on_. 

_While she knows she can't expect Luke to have lived in a total vacuum before she arrived in Stars Hollow, Nicole can't help but wish his best friend didn't have to be quite so pretty, so tall, or so definitely feminine. If she asked him outright, she knows he would tell her Lorelai is just a friend. She's sure that's what he tells himself as well_. 

_The lights in the movie theater come back on, and Nicole stretches her legs_.

Luke:   For a musical, it wasn't too bad.

Nicole:   You liked it?

Luke:   I said it wasn't bad.

_They follow the crowd out of the theater and into the parking lot_.

Nicole:   That's as much praise as I'm going to get from you, isn't it.

_Luke graces her with one of his few, true smiles._

Luke:   Probably. Huh. Richard Gere… Who would've thought?

Nicole:   Apparently he got his start in musical theatre.

Luke: Really?

Nicole:   That's what it said in the review.

Luke: Huh.

Nicole:   Would you like to get a cup of coffee? It's not too late.

Luke: I should probably get back to the diner; make sure it's still standing.

Nicole:   This isn't the first time you've left Jess in charge, you know, and you did remind him to turn off the lights.

_Luke looks down at Nicole. Her expression in innocent, but something in her eyes tells him she's teasing. He smiles again_.

Luke: I did, didn't I?

Nicole:   So… Coffee?

Luke: I'll get tea, but sure. 

_Luke holds the car door open for Nicole_.

Nicole:   I know a place about 10 minutes away

_Luke circles around to the passenger side door of Nicole's car. They have an unspoken agreement that on date nights the truck remains parked at the diner. Nicole is a cautious driver, so Luke doesn't really mind. She focuses on the road and he doesn't have to fill the space with empty chatter_. 

_The coffee shop Nicole picks is half empty and quiet. Luke orders his usual peppermint tea. It doesn't taste quite right, but it's ok. Luke isn't picky. They chat a little until both get tired of sipping from nearly empty cups_.

Nicole:   _(slowly) _So, back to Stars Hollow?

Luke: Yup.

Nicole:   Ok. 

_Luke hears the note of disappointment in her voice, but isn't sure what exactly has caused it. Maybe it will come to him later_.

_They walk out to the car in relative silence. Luke spends the ride back contemplating the movie. Nicole spends the ride back contemplating Luke_.

_She had a feeling that it was going to be slow going with Luke. After all, it had taken him nearly ten minutes of banal chatter to ask her out. Still, they had been going out for six weeks now. It was time they moved beyond a simple goodnight kiss_. 

_It is not until they are stopped at Star's Hollow's only traffic light that Luke figures out what Nicole meant. By then, it is too late to say anything; even that he hadn't understood. Especially that he hadn't understood. It's not that he hasn't thought about it, because he has. He just hadn't been thinking about it right then_.

_When they get to the diner, Nicole walks Luke to the door. The interior is dark, except for a glimmer of light coming from the direction of the storage room. A receipt with the word 'OUT' scribbled on the back is taped to the door_. 

Nicole:   Very eloquent, isn't he?

Luke: At least he left a note this time.

_It is now time to be obvious, Nicole thinks_.

Nicole:   I had a really nice time tonight.

_She rests her hand on his upper arm_.

Luke: I'm glad.

_Nicole smiles up at him_.

Nicole:   Listen, I have to go to New York next weekend for business.

Luke: Ok. 

_Here goes…_

Nicole:   And I was wondering if you'd like to come. 

_Luke is silent for a moment, letting the implications sink in_.

Luke: When exactly? 

_Nicole half smiles; he's not exactly jumping for joy, but this isn't bad_.

Nicole:   My meeting is on Saturday. I thought we could drive down that morning. I know you're not a huge fan of big cities, but I won't be busy for that long. We could walk around, you could criticize everything…

_Luke smiles again. It's getting easier_.

Nicole:   Then dinner, and maybe a show if we can find one that isn't sold out.

_She squeezes his bicep to punctuate her next words_.

Nicole:   Well, what do you think?

_Luke considers for a moment. He knows he's not supposed to, but he just doesn't make spilt second decisions about things like this_.

Luke: I'll have to ask Caesar to work Sunday. 

Nicole:   Mmhm.

Luke: And I have to let Lorelai know.

_Nicole is taken aback. She stiffens_. 

Nicole:   Lorelai? Why does she have to be involved?

_Luke doesn't understand why Nicole is so upset. He was just thinking out loud, and Lorelai was the next logical step for him_.

Luke: She has to know the apartment is going to be empty, of me I mean. It's Jess' apartment too, and he and Rory…

Nicole:   Oh. I see.

_Nicole relaxes. Luke is relieved_.

Luke: Yeah.

Nicole:   Well, let me know.

_Nicole is turning a to go, her hand sliding off Luke's arm, when she thinks better of it. She reaches up with her other hand and pulls Luke's head down to hers_. 

_This is different from the other, gentle kisses they have shared. Nicole is hungry, and Luke can feel it. He is genuinely surprised at his own response. There is very little that is gentle about this encounter_. 

_Nicole is the one who eventually breaks the kiss. She strokes his cheek_.

Nicole:   Goodnight, Luke.

_Luke is speechless, not reticent per usual but completely struck dumb. He watches Nicole drives off_.

Jess:   _(rounding the corner, clapping loudly)_ Bravo, Uncle Luke. Nice show.

Luke:  Shut up and get upstairs.

Jess: Whatever you say. Coming?

_Jess unlocks the door and holds it open. Luke walks in_.

_Invisible from the sidewalk, but now in plain sight, a single mug rests on the counter_.

Luke: Jess, you were supposed to clean up.

Jess: I am. Someone seriously stank up the bathroom and you were out of Lysol.

_He holds up the can._

Jess: Of course, I could just leave it the way it is.

Luke: Just go deal with it.

_Jess walks off to deal with the toxic fumes_. 

_Luke walks over to the counter and picks up the mug. Nicole's image vanishes from his thoughts. It smells of coffee, and _her.

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: I never thought I'd get this much response. Thank you, everyone who took the time to say something about my piece here. 

Gluglug – the Molly Ringwald reference can be one of a few movies. It's mainly Pretty in Pink, because in that one she has the best friend who is madly in love with her and whom she walks all over constantly. There are quite a few other parallels though: Sixteen Candles (Anthony Michael Hall trails after her), The Breakfast Club, sort of (she ditches the guy who defends her for the bad boy), For Keeps (she got pregnant in high school), or Betsy's Wedding (she re-made a ridiculously expensive wedding dress that her mother had bought her). 

Ok, so maybe I've seen a few too many Brat Pack movies. It was the 80's; I owned leg warmers and wore slap bracelets. I have no excuse clever enough to cover any of it.


	4. The age of not believing

Title: The Green-Eyed Monster Bites Back

Disclaimer: If I controlled the universe, I would not stop at owning the show. I would have a button on my remote that could pop Luke out of the TV and into my living room. 

_­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­_______________________________________________________________________

_Luke's dreams are more vivid than usual tonight. They are more vivid than any he can remember, barring, of course, the recurring nightmare he'd had as a direct result of watching 'Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory' on an empty stomach in 9th grade. Chanting Oompa Loompas had woken him up in the middle of the night for months afterward. Damned green-wigged freaks… But Luke is not fanaticizing poetic achondroplasiacs tonight._

_Luke is seated on the rim of a gigantic cup of French roast, fishing rod in hand. Thus far, he has found no sign that any fish lie hidden beneath the glistening, black surface. The wind rushes by, lifting the aroma up to him, a small figure perched on white porcelain. It circles him, surrounds him, draws him in. He leans just far enough to catch sight of his reflection. Instead of his own face, Luke sees two others, one auburn, one brunette. A feminine voice echoes in his mind, "Let me know…"_

_Setting the fishing rod down, Luke removes his cap to run fingers through his hair. Confused, a little frightened, and suddenly desperately thirsty, he fails to notice the wind pick up again. He leans forward for a second glimpse of the two distinct images, and the wind whisks his hat away. Luke watches the royal blue cap float lazily down to the still surface. _

_Grabbing his rod, Luke reels the line in and removes the bait – a chocolate bar? He decides to ponder that particular bit later. Luke raises his arms and casts in the direction of the baseball cap. The first cast lands a foot to the left; the second goes right. The third time around, the hook falls just short of the bill. Cursing his luck, it takes Luke a moment to notice the change in surface tension. _

_The liquid is moving, gradually picking up speed until it is a whirlpool emptying out the bottom of the oversize mug. Luke watches in fascination as his hat circles the inside again and again until it is near the bottom of the vortex. Abandoning all thought and caution, he dives in after it. _

_Luke wakes in a nervous sweat worse than those he used to get before big track meets. It takes a moment before he is able to reorient himself. Jess, per usual, is sleeping soundly, headphones apparently glued to the sides of his head. _

_Luke climbs out of bed and stumbles to the bathroom. Not quite ready for a cold shower, he sticks his head under the bathroom faucet. Finally calm enough to think, Luke heads to the refrigerator and pulls out a beer. It takes him a minute before he realizes it's a twist top. He drinks slowly, staring out the window at the crazy, sleepy town. Twinkle lights frame each store front, and light from the nostalgic streetlamps catches every reflective particle in the pavement. Luke is the last to admit that the town is beautiful with all the embellishments, but he cannot imagine living anywhere else. His gaze wanders to Jess, and his thoughts to his sister in __New York__. She never understood Stars Hollow. Luke isn't sure he does either, but that doesn't matter so much. The town understands him. _

_***_

_Jess' rest is more peaceful than his uncle's. In a landscape of bright, pulsating colors, he navigates his skateboard around the steady rhythm of the music in his head. Tonight the pace is a little above average. Still, it's a comfortable dream; he recognizes some of the obstacles and smiles a little in his sleep at their familiarity._

_***_

_His bottle empty, Luke resigns himself to another attempt at sleep. He lies down and pulls the thin sheet up to his waist. Hands behind his head, he shuts his eyes hoping for oblivion._

_The next coherent thought Luke has, as he walks barefoot along a dark brown beach, is that the weather is a little too warm for early March. He pauses for a moment, gazing at the horizon and curls his toes. The coffee grounds are softer than ordinary sand, inviting his touch. They hold shape as he draws a line with his right foot, then another with his left. Luke works quickly and the design begins to take shape. It is a woman on a hospital gurney, being wheeled down a long hallway. A young boy stands in the forefront reaching after her. _

_A cold wave crashes on the shore, covering the image. Water rushes around Luke's ankles, chilling him. When it recedes, the image has changed. The gurney has been replaced by a young woman with a winning smile. She is holding a coffee mug out to the child next to her, gender indistinguishable. The waves crash again, this time leaving the portrait of a serene woman, older than the last, with short hair and a questioning expression. They crash again and it is gone. Luke is left alone on the beach, staring at the horizon._

_When the alarm clock rings at its usual time, Luke drags himself out of bed without complaint. Dreams or no dreams, the diner opens the same time every morning. For the first time in a year, he wishes Rachel was still around. She used to analyze their dreams over her first cup of coffee. The habit aggravated him to no end – he doesn't believe in any of that nonsense. Besides, he rarely remembered enough of his dreams for Rachel to make anything of them. _

_By the time the stove is warming up and the counters are clean, everything is a blur. The first two customers come, eat, and leave. Luke leans against the counter and tries to remember the specific details of his night's adventures, but comes up with a blank. He goes through the motions of serving his customers for the next few hours. A little later than usual, Jess pounds down the stairs and out the door, pausing only long enough to grab a donut. As much as Luke would like to comment on the rude behavior, he holds back this time. At least the kid is going to school this year. That should count for something._

_A few minutes after Jess' noisy departure Luke realizes Lorelai and Rory haven't stopped in. The bus has come and gone, but Luke was too busy to see if Rory was waiting for it. He hopes that she ate something other than a pop tart before her trek to __Hartford__ this morning, but knows it isn't likely. _

_Luke glances out the window and sees a familiar Jeep drive by. It doesn't stop, and there is a momentary pang of disappointment that barely registers. The aroma of coffee in the diner air is especially potent this morning._

_____________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: This chapter is a bit shorter than the others, but I wanted to end it here. I'm not sure whether this is a result of my imagination or the quarter-bottle of Robitussin I swigged last night, but either way I would really like to know what everyone thinks.


	5. And now for something a little different

Title: The Green-Eyed Monster Bites Back

Disclaimer: If I controlled the universe, I would not stop at owning the show. I would have a button on my remote that could pop Luke out of the TV and into my living room. 

________________________________________________________________________

_Stepping off the bus into the Chilton courtyard, Rory Gilmore wonders for the millionth time whether on not it is really worth the aggravation. After all, who says she wouldn't have gotten into Harvard if she had stayed at Stars Hollow High with Lane? Luckily, the voice of reason is loud enough to propel her into the building. She trudges to her locker. Three more months, three more months…_

_Madeline appears by the lockers._

Madeline:   Hey, Rory.

Rory:   I thought you weren't allowed to talk to me.

Madeline:   I'm not, but Paris won't be in school until third period today.

_Rory is shocked. __Paris__ is missing school?_

Rory:   Really? Why?

Madeline:   She had to give a deposition, something about her dad finding a less expensive way to divorce her mom.

Rory:   Oh.

Madeline:   _(awkwardly)_ Yeah.

_They stand in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes until the bell rings. They move towards the stairs. _

Rory:   So how long is she going to freeze me out this time?

Madeline:   I don't know. She doesn't really talk about it.

Rory:   _(sadly)_ Oh. Well, tell her I say hi, ok?

Madeline:   Sure. Hey, can I borrow your history notes? I was focusing on a different part of the room yesterday.

Rory:   Of course.

_Rory pauses, sets her backpack down, and pulls the notebook out. She hands it to Madeline, who smiles._

Madeline:   It's nice to get the notes without a lecture. Thanks.

Rory:   You're welcome.

_Rory has gotten so used to the silence at school that this morning's conversation seems an oddity. Shrugging, she slings her backpack across her shoulders and heads off to class. Maybe today won't be such a horrible day after all._

***

_Third period English is as uneventful as usual, except for the brief interruption when __Paris__ arrives late, hands the teachers her note and takes her seat._

_Rory glances over and sees the expression of pain on her friend's face. When class lets out, she quickly walks over to __Paris__' desk._

Rory:   I know you're not talking to me, but if you need someone to listen, I'm still here.

_She walks away before __Paris__ can reply, so she misses the shock that slowly melts into a tentative smile._

***

_At the end of the day, all Rory can think about is getting home. There are no Franklin or student council meetings today, just the bus ride to Stars Hollow. She is tired, wrinkled, crabby…_

_A door opens and a familiar head pops out. _

Max:   Rory, could you come in here for a moment?

Rory:   Uh, sure.

_Max Medina opens his classroom door wider to let Rory through._

_Interaction between Rory and her teacher is significantly less tense now than it was last year, during the aftermath of the broken engagement. They converse in the halls with affection, if not always with visible warmth. Still, Rory wonders every time they talk whether Max is about to ask after her mother. Lorelai is still a touchy subject, and they avoid it._

Max:   Thank you for stopping in. I wanted to discuss something with you.

_Max sits down in his chair and pulls a few papers out of a file. _

Max:   As you know, awards for the spring fiction competition were posted last Tuesday.

Rory:   _(jumping in)_ I never expected to win.

_Rory is relieved. This is a school thing. She sits down across from her teacher and visibly relaxes. Max smiles._

Max:   Will you let me finish, or at least get halfway there?

Rory:   Of course. Sorry.

Max:   The process is a collaborative one. The entire English department in involved. 

Rory:   I know.

Max:   So what one teacher may consider the best piece doesn't always win.

_Rory shifts nervously in her chair._

Rory:   Are you saying what I think you're saying?

_Max waves his hand to gesture, 'let me continue, please.'_

Max:   Although Natalie's story was technically superior… 

_Rory tenses and raises her eyebrows._

Max:   There were a few grammatical decisions that could have been made differently. But as I was saying, although Natalie's was the technically superior story, I thought yours had real emotion.

Rory:   You liked it?

Max:   I did. I liked it very much; your characters had real identities. 

_Rory blushes slightly. _

Rory:   Wow. Thanks. I worked really hard on it and…

Max:   It shows. I asked you in here because I wanted your permission to send your story to a friend of mine in Boston.

_Rory sits straight up._

Rory:   What?

Max:   A friend of mine edits a fiction serial based out of Boston. I thought you might submit your piece for publication.

Rory:   Are you serious?

Max:   It needs a bit of work first; refine the grammar a bit, check the casing…

Rory:   Yes. Absolutely. Of course.

Max:   I don't want you to get your hopes up prematurely. My recommendation is no guarantee that they will accept your story.

Rory:   I know. 

Max:   I know your time is at a premium these days, but if you could take a look at the notes I've made on this copy…

_He hands her the folder._

Max:   And give me a revised version by the end of next week, I'll send it in.

Rory:   Of course. Thank you so much, Mr. Medina.

Max:   It's my pleasure, Rory. 

_They stand up, and walk awkwardly towards the door. What the hell, Rory thinks. She hugs Max impulsively._

Rory:   Thank you.

_After a moment of hesitation, Max returns the hug, though cognizant of rules and regulations, makes sure it is for no longer than a few seconds._

Max:   You're welcome.

_Rory reaches for the door handle and turns, but is interrupted before she opens it._

Max:   _(clearing his throat)_ I was also wondering if you might deliver this to your mother for me.

_Max reaches into his pocket for a silver bracelet. It is actually Rory's, not Lorelai's, but she doesn't tell him that. _

Max:   I found it lying around, and it certainly isn't mine.

Rory:   I'll give it to her.

Max:   Thanks.

_Rory leaves Max's classroom in silence. Lorelai is going to get a lecture on personal property tonight._

_Max watches Rory walk down the hall, wishing once again that he had been allowed to become part of that family. They were amazing, those Gilmores, two of a kind, out of the ordinary, and damned if they didn't let you know it at every turn._

______________________________________________________________________

A/N: I am taking it as a personal shout out that this week's episode featured Max. I started this chapter Tuesday morning, and then, voila, Max is back. Please don't be put off by his reappearance (in my story. I don't care how you feel about the show itself). Like the summary says, the story took off and I'm just following it. I know generally where it will end up, but I have no idea how I'm getting there.

My chapters seem to be much shorter than those of other stories I've read on this site. I think that's just because I tend to write scenes down as they come to me – at work, at home, sitting the waiting room while someone who speaks very little English tinkers with my car, etc. I hope this doesn't bother anyone. 

Responses to specific reviews:

stacie – The forum I referred to is a set of forums on televisionwithoutpity.com, which recaps and holds forums for a variety of current and cancelled shows. Check it out, but beware – it will suck hours out of your day.

gluglug – Yay! I got a plug! And though I have vivid dreams as well, Luke's coffee fantasies are all his own.


	6. Now my coffee's cold

Title: The Green-Eyed Monster Bites Back

Disclaimer: If I owned the show, let's just say Michael York would not be involved.  He's creepy enough without the lechery plot line.

_____________________________

_Lorelai is standing at the Independence Inn's lobby.  Sipping from a large cup, she relates the previous night's events to Sookie, listening attentively, and Michel, buffing his nails.  The lobby is empty but for an elderly woman in an armchair. Business is winding down as the __Inn__ nears closing._

Lorelai:   And then, he had the nerve to tell me that I've hurt Luke more than he ever could. It was a good thing Rory walked in, because I was starting to channel Michelle Yeoh. 

Sookie:   _(wincing)_ In heels? That would not have been good. 

Lorelai:   I know. He made some insulting movie references when we were walking out, just loud enough for Rory to realize something was going on and now she won't leave me alone until she finds out what it is. 

Sookie:   You mean you haven't told Rory? 

Lorelai:   Of course not. What do I say? Oh, and by the way honey, your boyfriend is doing his absolute best to make your mommy hate him. 

_An unusually loud entrance causes all four present to look up. Rory is standing in the doorway, glaring. _

Lorelai:   Ooh, I can almost see the flames shooting out of your ears. Who was it today? Louise? Paris? 

Rory:   You. 

_Lorelai sets down her cup in order to approach her daughter.  The guest in the armchair picks up a copy of Good Housekeeping, but her eyes never actually focus on the page._

Lorelai:   What did that little creep tell you? 

_Rory barely hears her mother's question. She holds her wrist out in front of Lorelai's face. _

Rory:   Remember this? 

Lorelai:   Hey, isn't that the bracelet you've been looking for? 

Rory:   It's been missing for over a year. 

Sookie:   Where did you find it? 

_Rory takes the mug without taking her eyes from Lorelai. _

Rory:   Max. 

Lorelai:   What? 

Rory:   I had to talk to Mr. Medina about creative writing this afternoon, and he ended the meeting by giving me the bracelet. He told me to give it back to my mother. Fat chance. If I do that, who knows whose bedroom it will end up in this time? 

_Even Michel perks up at this._

Lorelai:   Rory! 

Rory:   How many of my things have you left at Alex's by now? 

Lorelai:   _(looking at the woman in the armchair who has given up all pretense of trying to read a magazine)_ This really isn't a great time or place for a blame fest. Could we finish this when I get home? 

Rory:   That's it? No, "Sorry that I stole your bracelet, Rory, and left it at my ex-fiancé's house so that you could be involved in yet another embarrassing situation with your teacher?" 

Lorelai:   Ok, you've officially finished the Independence Inn portion of your rant. Home, now, or be pleasant. 

Rory:   Fine. 

Lorelai:   Good. 

Rory:   See you later. 

Lorelai:   Right. 

_Rory exits the __Inn__. Lorelai stands watching the door for a moment, then reaches for her cup. _

Lorelai:   _(looking down, disgusted) _Now my coffee's cold.

***

_Lorelai sighs and walks up the front steps. She is not looking forward to another round with Rory, but it has to be done. She has to know what's really bothering her daughter. It can't all be about the bracelet. Rory didn't wear it that much anyway and she hadn't been that upset when she discovered it was missing. Lorelai opens the front door._

Lorelai:   _(calling out)_ Rory, I'm home. We can argue some more now. 

_No one answers. Lorelai calls out again. _

Lorelai:   Rory, I'm home. Where are you? 

_She walks into the kitchen. All is quiet and the door to Rory's room is closed. Lorelai knocks. No one answers. She opens the door to an empty room. Rory's backpack is here, but she is not. Puzzled, she walks back into the kitchen and sees the note: "Luke's." _

Lorelai:   _(to the empty kitchen)_ Picking a public place so I can't make a scene. Nice touch.

________________________ 

_Rory is sitting at the counter sipping coffee and talking to Jess. A blond at one of the window tables gestures, and Jess walks over to take the order. He hands it to Luke and walks back to Rory, who has been watching him with a considering expression. _

Jess:   Am I just that fascinating? 

Rory:   Did you and my mom fight last night? 

Jess:   I say hello and it's a fight. Why? 

Rory:   No, I mean other than the usual, "If you lay hands on my daughter, you die," routine. 

_Jess is quiet. He turns to grab the coffeepot and refill Rory's cup. _

Rory:   I knew it! Refills without asking? Sneaky, but not sneaky enough. 

Jess:   You sound like your mother. 

Rory:   She called you a little creep earlier. Was she warning you off? 

Jess:   Astoundingly, it had nothing to do with you. 

_Rory stands, unyielding, still except for one ascending eyebrow.___

Rory:   Really? Then what was it about? 

_Jess glances to his right where the window into the kitchen serves as anything but a sound barrier. _

Jess:   I don't want to get into it right now. 

Rory:   But you will tell me later. 

Jess:   _(glancing over again) _Right, later. 

Rory:   Good. 

_The door opens and Lorelai walks in. _

Lorelai:   There you are. 

Rory:   Here I am. 

Lorelai:   Are we going to sit down and eat? I'm starving. 

Rory:   You're always starving. 

Lorelai:   I know, but this time I may just implode if I don't get my cheeseburger soon. 

_Lorelai dramatically throws herself into a chair at one of the window tables. She pats the table across from her and gestures to Rory._

Jess:   _(under his breath)_ Now that I would like to see. 

Rory:   _(quietly, to Jess)_ Be nice. 

Jess:   _(saccharine) _Yes, dear. 

_Lorelai bangs her mug on the table._

Lorelai:   Two cheeseburgers, and make it quick. 

Jess:   Yes, Ma'am. 

_Jess tops off Rory's coffee, fills Lorelai's mug, and walks off toward the kitchen. _

Rory:   What did you and Jess fight about last night? 

Lorelai:   Way to go straight for the jugular. 

Rory:   I meant it, what was it about? 

Lorelai:   Just the usual. I said hello and he… 

Rory:   _(shaking her head) _That's not true. It was something different. 

Lorelai:   If you know, than why are you asking me? 

Rory:   Jess didn't tell me the whole story yet. He didn't want to get into it in here. 

Lorelai:   _(nodding, in spite of herself) _Understandably. 

Rory:   What? Why, understandably? Why won't you tell me? 

_Lorelai glances in the direction of the kitchen. Neither uncle nor nephew has emerged. She leans over the table to speak to Rory in a, for Lorelai, hushed tone._

Lorelai:   He probably didn't anyone to overhear. 

_Rory leans in to mimic her mother._

Rory:   But we were all the way over at the counter. The only person who could possibly have heard us was… 

_She sits back._

Rory:   Wait, you were fighting about Luke? 

_Luke emerges from the kitchen with two cheeseburgers_

Lorelai:   Mmhmm. 

_She sips her coffee. Luke places the plates on the table. _

Luke:   Two grilled heart attacks. 

Rory:   Two delicious, grilled heart attacks. Thank you, Luke.

Luke:   You're welcome.

_He starts to walk away and then turn around._

Luke:   You two wouldn't happen to know why Jess is more charming than usual today, would you?

Lorelai:   _(considering)_ Maybe he's out of hair gel.

_Luke crosses his arms. _

Luke:   I'm sure that's it. 

Rory:   Everyone has off days.

Luke:   Yeah, but when you have off days the diner doesn't serve burnt grilled cheese.

Lorelai:   Ooh, did Kirk threaten to sue again?

Luke:   It wasn't him this time.

Lorelai:   _(pouting in disappointment)_ Too bad. That was almost as funny as the time you served Taylor the…

Luke:   Just eat your burger.

_Luke walks away and the two girls proceed to stuff themselves. After a few minutes of serious concentration, Rory comes up for air._

Rory:   I'm sorry I blew up at you earlier.

Lorelai:   That's ok, hon. Everyone has moments. Just try not to have them while I'm at work next time, ok?

Rory:   _(with a small smile)_ Sure. 

Lorelai:   _(with a larger smile) _Good.

_They eat some more._

Lorelai:   _(pausing with the burger halfway to her mouth) _Why did you blow up like that?

Rory:   _(with thought) _I don't know. I was just annoyed and uncomfortable at first, but then on the bus ride home…

Lorelai:   _(sagely)_ Ah.

Rory:   What?

Lorelai:   You were stewing it over the entire bus ride back and by the time you got here it was a huge problem, right?

Rory:   Well…

Lorelai:   Bus rides will do that. Car rides too, and trains…

Rory:   I get it. 

Lorelai:   You learn quickly, little one.

Rory:   So when do I get to hear the full story?

Lorelai:   _(glancing at the counter, where Luke stands fiddling with the cash register) _Later.

_Rory sighs._

_Lorelai and Rory finish their dinners and get ready to leave. Lorelai walks to the counter to pay._

Luke:   I need to talk to you.

Lorelai:   _(searching through her purse for her wallet)_ What?

Luke:   I'm going to be in New York next Saturday.

Lorelai:   And I need to know this because…?

Luke:   _(shifting his weight)_ Jess isn't going.

Lorelai:   Why… Oh. So the apartment…

Luke:   …is going to be empty, yes.

_Lorelai considers this for a minute, as Luke takes her money and hands her the change._

Lorelai:   That's good information to have.

Luke:   Caesar will be here with Jess until closing, but after that…

Lorelai:   …no one. I got it. 

_She looks up at his quizzically._

Lorelai:   Business trip?

Luke:   No. Yes. Well, yes, but not mine. Nicole…

Lorelai:   Oh, well, thanks for telling me.

Luke:   Anytime.

_Lorelai shoulders her purse and walks to the door where Rory is standing.  She tries very hard not to notice the unsettling feeling in her stomach.  It isn't, it can't be envy?_

Rory:   What did Luke have to say?

Lorelai:   Oh, nothing important. Hey, aren't we running low on ice cream?

Rory:   I think we are.

_Lorelai slings her arm over Rory's shoulder and the two walk out, chatting merrily._

_Jess walks over to stand next to Luke._

Jess:   Now why aren't we more like that?

Luke:   Shut up and get back to work.

___________________________________

A/N:  In response to questions, I don't know how long the story will be. I'm not one of those people who set a chapter limit and stick to it. The chapters normally pop out randomly. Unlike this one. Well, let's just hope the next one is more cooperative.


	7. A sigh is just a sigh

Author's Note: 

This chapter was written after Different Bed.  I am inserting it here, because that is where it belongs chronologically.  This is what happens when the characters refuse to talk to you for a whole year.  

Also, for anyone wondering, this story takes place sometime after Dear Emily and Richard, with the understanding that Swan Song and the other atrocities of Season 3 never happened.

******

"Oh, I can't remember it, Miss Elsa. I'm a little rusty on it."__

_Jess wasn't sure how much he liked the movie – it was way too drippy – but he had to admit black and white movies provided for a darker room.  Also, Rory loved it, and it was only fair to sit through one of hers after she had tried to enjoy _Donnie Darko_.  Besides, a weepy, romantic girlfriend clinging to your shoulder was never really a bad thing.  At least she wasn't babbling through this one the way the she had through the others.  He didn't mind terribly, but once and a while it was nice just to watch a movie, even if it was sentimental crap. _

"You must remember this: 

A kiss is still a kiss; 

A sigh is just a sigh;

The fundamental things apply

As time goes by."

_As the song plays, Rory snuggles closer into the space between his arm and his chest and Jess decides the movie may well be worth it._

_******_

"Well there are certain sections of New York, Major, that I wouldn't advise you to try to invade."

_Well that's certainly true.  The blocks around Jess' last school had always seemed to be preparing for some sort of invasion.  As far as he could tell, however, it was far more dangerous on the inside.  He had learned early on that the only way to stay intact was to be as distant and unpleasant as possible.  Sometimes he worried about the person he was becoming, but most of the time he read enough to keep reality from setting in.  _

_He hadn't been happy about the way everything turned out with his mom. He just wanted a little more space.  She was always trying so hard, and it just made him feel worse about everything.  Why couldn't she just let him be? It wasn't as if high school was going to help him that much in the long run anyway.  And nothing she said was going to make him change his mind.  Apparently she had agreed with him, because before he knew what was happening, he had been shipped of to small town hell.  _

_Coasting through school is harder here, where the teachers actually seem to care what you do.  It probably has something to do with the absence of drug dealers and knife fights.  He and Dean had probably filled the Stars Hollow High's quota of fights for the next three years._

_He really hates that kid. As if it isn't enough that he had kept his pathetic thing with Rory going on much too long, now Dean thinks he can actually taunt Jess.  Dean's probably never even been in a real fight.   _

_******_

"I stick my neck out for nobody."

_Jess hasn't stuck his neck out for anyone in a while.  He's sure would defend Rory if she needed it, but she never seems to.  Luke, on the other hand…  Luke needs help.  Thank god he's actually getting laid this weekend.  That oughta calm him down a little.  This stupid obsession with Lorelai has to end.  She's either totally clueless or just doesn't care.  Knowing Luke, he's probably so used to it that he barely notices anymore.  _

_Jess never planned to get involved.  In fact, he has been actively avoiding any sort of involvement since he got here.  Except Rory.  He just got sick of Lorelai's whining and the rest just sort of happened. _

******

"Apparently you think of me only as the leader of a cause. Well, I'm also a human being. Yes, I love her that much."

_He does love her, well, probably anyway.  He isn't really sure what love is, and he doesn't spend much time thinking about it.  When he does think about it, he knows that he's never felt quite this way towards anyone before.  She's so smart, not like the girls he dated in __New York__.  She's different, and it doesn't hurt that she's gorgeous.  He used to go with girls who had a little more flesh, something he could hold onto, but he likes that Rory looks fragile, like one of dolls sitting on his mother's dresser back home.  She squirms a little in his arms, and he tightens his hold.  _

******

"You played it for her; you can play it for me!"

_Rory is crying softly.  Tears glisten on the parts of her face he can.  The movie is getting to her; he knew it would.  He had expected her reaction, but he hadn't expected his.  When Rory turns her face up to his, he is slower to take the offered kiss, and the sweetness of it shocks him.  Kisses for him are fun or rough or hot, but not sweet.  Not like this._

_Rory and Jess quickly lose track of the movie. The room heats up.  Murmured words and fumbling hands fly all over, but as they near the limit of things they've done so far it is Jess who pulls back, Jess who cools things down, and Jess who says, "Shhh… I love this line."  _

_Rory is a little disappointed and a little relieved. She is curious and excited, but she isn't looking forward to the day she has to lie to her mother about sleeping with Jess.  Because she knows that day is coming.  And she knows she will lie._

_They settle back into watching positions, closer, and warmer, and the rest of the movie is peppered with kisses as sweet as anything Jess has ever tasted.  And for the moment Jess is happy.  Somewhere in the far recesses of his mind, some neuron that isn't focused on every spot where Rory's body is touching his thinks, "I hope Luke is having this much fun."_


	8. Different Bed

Author's Note:

Finally, a new chapter!  The story jumps ahead here, as the characters stubbornly refused to let me know what was happening for quite some time.  We finally negotiated an agreement in which I would let them have about a week and a half of privacy before returning to intrude in their lives.  Hopefully this will fix the writer's block. 

Grammar note – Tenses have been fixed.  Sorry about that. 

Disclaimer : I only _want_ to own Luke

***********************************************

_Other than the odd camping or fishing trip, Luke has slept in the same bed, in the same room for ten years.  His father's old office is not the most elegant place to live, even in Stars Hollow, but it is home, familiar, and since the requisition of the space next door even comfortable.  Nearly forty years of memories are tied up in that small room.   _

_There, he watched his father doing the books, gradually taking over the paperwork as his father's health deteriorated.  In that room he made the arrangements for his father's funeral and burial, wanting desperately to go home, but feeling incapable of facing the empty house alone.  In the office, he could almost imagine his father still taking care of business downstairs.  When it was all over, and he couldn't stand anymore of the town's pity, Luke had hung a "gone fishing" sign on the front door and had shut himself up in his father's office for two days, finally allowing the tears to come.  _

_It was in that room that the decision was made to close the hardware store, to open the diner; not to leave with Rachel.  A small bed, in a small room, for a small life in a small town, and it suits Luke fine.  Lorelai once said that someone with a heart as big as Luke's should really have a bigger bed, but he never gave it much thought.  Lorelai is always saying things like that._

***

_Luke wakes with a start.  The bed is wrong; that is the first thing he notices.  It is far too soft, and the sheets have been starched, unlike his rumpled, straight-from-the-drier flannel at home.  It takes him a few moments to realize that the warm weight over his chest is an arm, a woman's arm, judging from the nails and the delicate gold bracelet circling the wrist.  Another few moments of fuzzy thought bring the realization that this is Nicole's arm, and that the strange bed is in a hotel in __New York City__.  Comforted that he knows where he is, Luke allows the rest of the world to come into focus at a more relaxed pace.  _

***

_Last night…   Last night had been … nice.  Nicole had taken him to another musical.  The show wasn't really bad, but halfway through he had felt like standing up and shouting at the "eccentric, bohemian" characters to stop whining and get a real job. As they had walked back to the hotel – it was only a few blocks away – even Luke had to admit that the city was beautiful at night when the crowds had thinned.  The air was a little thicker, and had an odd smell, but if you ignored that and the screeching of cabs near and far, it was nice.  _

_They had walked in relative silence; Nicole had finally picked up on the fact that Luke liked some time to ponder a movie or play before discussing it.  Luke had enjoyed the quiet, but hadn't been able to banish a nagging feeling that if he had been there with someone else – his brain refused to supply a name – the walk back to the hotel would have been delayed with kisses stolen in the night, and excited babbling.  As it was, the walk went quickly.  A late drink and quiet conversation tucked away in a booth at the hotel bar rounded out the evening.  _

_***_

_Nicole loved the show, not surprisingly.  Luke isn't quite so sure of its merit.  One of the few things Luke genuinely dislikes about Nicole is her immediate acceptance of all things trendy.  Life in Stars Hollow is generally shielded from the most obnoxious of the current styles, and Luke has become used to making up his own mind about things with little criticism from anyone other than Lorelai, who treats every new, exciting thing – song, scarf, movie, etc. – as a life-altering development.  _

_***_

_The end of the evening, like the rest of it, had been nice.  Luke had been a little nervous at first; it had been a while.  Things had quickly gotten easier, and although the whole proceeding was more calm and controlled than his previous experiences, he had no complaints. Luke had been a little worried that Nicole would turn out to be one of those women who liked conversation after the fact, and was more than a little relieved when she kissed his neck, sighed contentedly, and whispered, "Goodnight."  _

_Luke hadn't fallen asleep as easily.  He had been a little worried about Jess and Rory alone in his apartment – they were having their own private movie night, preceded, he hoped, by numerous lectures from Lorelai.  He had been a little worried about the diner – it had been a long time since he had let anyone else open.  And he had been a little worried about himself, that he had let himself in for a world of trouble by taking his relationship with Nicole to this level. _

***

_ It feels too comfortable, too easy to be with someone who is everything he has told himself he wanted.  She is smart, determined, and generally a quiet person.  Even Nicole's bouts of chatter are somehow quiet, controlled, never quite achieving the unbridled energy of Lorelai's word explosions.  She has ambitions, but they don't seem to rise above making partner.  Nicole has no wish to upset her world, even by amazing success.  She seems almost as happy with her life as Luke is with his.  _

***

_Luke cranes his eyes to see the clock.  The LCD display is angled out of his line of sight, but he can just make out a 7 at the edge.  This is later than he has let himself stay in bed for years.  He can't help feeling that the day is passing him by, that there are things he ought to be doing.  He tries to push the thought out of his head, but that only makes him more restless.  Nicole stirs next to him, and her arm tightens around his chest.  Luke sighs and tries to get back to sleep.  After ten minutes he gives up.  This is going to be a long day._

***

_Nicole pulls up to the front of the diner despite Luke's protests that he doesn't want the entire town knowing his business.  It isn't the first time she had laughed at his obsession with discretion.  She just doesn't understand the nosiness of a town like Stars Hollow.  Luke gets his bag out of the backseat and walks around to the driver's side.  Against his better judgment, he leans in through the open window and kisses Nicole goodbye, to the accompaniment of whistles from Miss Patty and Babette, who are walking down the other side of the street.  _

Call me tonight?  _Nicole smiles invitingly._

Sure.

 _Luke, flushed with embarrassment, beats a hasty retreat, storming straight through the diner to the stairs, avoiding eye contact with Jess, Cesar or any of the customers.  Vaguely, he wonders where Lorelai is.  It is __noon__ on Sunday. She and Rory are usually in the diner by now, starting their day with some cholesterol filled concoction of pancakes or waffles._

_He barrels up the stairs to his apartment, pausing at the door to fumble for his keys, before remembering he has left them with Cesar.  For the first time, he hopes Jess has ignored the daily instructions to lock the door when leaving.  The door is open.  Luke walks in, dumps his bag on a chair and sits down on his bed, heaving a sigh of relief.  It is only __noon__, but Luke is exhausted. _


End file.
